Fluff
by napturalblossom
Summary: Ross and Laura. L and R. This is the story of how it all started.
1. To Be or Not to Be?

Starbucks. No actually it was at their own individual apartments. That's where it all started but let's rewind a bit.

Monday; worst day of the week. Morning shift; what in God's name had he done to be punished so much? Late; life just didn't like him.

He wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing non-stop. Fed up enough, he leaps out of his bed, practically stumbling into his bathroom. He looks into the mirror to see a horrible image staring back at him, taking him a few moments to get back from his hazy high or in other words known as his "dream", he finally notices that the horrid image is in fact ** him.**

Shaving; all men need it or else they'd look like walking apes and he knew it. Brushing; you've got to keep those pearly whites clean. With a quick wink in the mirror and a clack of his teeth, he turns toward his kitchen.

But of course since it's Monday something had to detour him. The sound of his ex- girlfriend whining at the door would be enough to set off a loud outburst, however long behold it gladly wasn't so he stopped himself from letting out an f bomb.

"Who is it? " he asks, as his sound echoed its way to the front door. " Hmmm ... how about you open the door and you'll be able to meet her?" she utters sarcastically. Mondays ...

He chuckles a little. He finally has the courage to open the door and before him stands a little doll or at least that was what she looked like to him. Her glasses hid her big doe eyes and if you looked closely you could see light freckles on her face.

His eyes slowly made their way down her waist, finally stopping at her long milky legs which had little goosebumps on them due to the cold air drifting out of his apartment. Clearly embarrassed, her cheeks were burning a bright crimson. "Eyes up here" she lets out.

She had woken up hoping to get to work early, but of course her water stopped, just like it did any other day living next door to the Lynch boy, whom she hadn't known the first name of. Pissed as ever, she opens her door and quickly slams it close , making sure she was heard and rings the doorbell briskly.

He was a very tall figure, but in no way was she intimidated, she was Laura Marie Marano proud child of Damiano and Ellen Marano.

Then she begins to talk because he was obviously oblivious to what she claim he had done. "Okay look do you _really_ have to run your water for ..." She begins to count on her fingers lifting each one up each time to emphasize her point. "5 hours!". "We share the water ... EQUALLY" , but before he is able to say anything she hands him a schedule and storms back to her apartment.

**Author' s Note: **

**Hey, how are you guys? I am super excited about this story and can't wait till I write the next chapter. If you wouldn't mind, I find your reviews really helpful even if you are critiquing me :)! So don't be afraid, leave your comment on the story, so I can take it into consideration and write a better chapter. Also I'm aware of the punctuation mistakes that I made, please excuse them ;).**

** Ciao,**

** Bridgette :)**

**PS. I do not own Starbucks®, although it is a wonderful coffee shop, I sadly do not own it.**


	2. Definitely Not To Be!

After what just happened, he stands there in disbelief, but after a moment of it processing through his head, he shrugs it off.

Last stop; kitchen. Eventually, he got to his cabinets, after the little "incident", he figures he needs a hearty breakfast to get through "the" day.

He takes out his favorite cereal, "Lucky Charms", which he pretty much considers a hearty breakfast, because his mom was practically 1,786 miles away from him, all the way in Littleton, his home town.

He quickly pours the cereal into his lucky bowl, hoping that it will actually lead him to a day of good luck.

But because it was Monday, he found a fat little cockroach in his "lucky" bowl of cereal. What a great start.

Ticked off enough about his second mishap in one morning, he decides to make his way to the only place nearest to his apartment. Starbucks.

She nearly bumped her head against her door trying to open it with all her might.

After five minutes, of screaming, kicking, and punching the door or in other words throwing a "temper tantrum", she finally realizes that she had locked her self out.

"Great job Laura" she thought to herself while grinning sarcastically.

She examined her outfit. Wearing pink shorts with little goose on them and pairing them with her dearest pickle shirt, she gazes down on her self with a shameful look.

Pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she tugs her remaining mess into a loose pony tail.

Taking a deep breath she runs a great length and basically hits her door rock hard, she finally opens it, but leaving a vast gap right in the middle.

She quickly throws on her favorite sweater that her mother had knitted her before leaving for Africa again, for a brief moment her face played a little frown.

She rummaged through her pile of clothes, and finally picked out her favorite pair of brown high waisted shorts, they reminded her of her favorite song.

She jolted to her front door clumsily tripping over everything that was in her view, she held up her brown wedges as if they were a prize.

After grabbing her favorite snack of all time; pickles. She headed out the door with her head raised as high as possible, but soon realizing that she was about to fall, she kept her head down to avoid any bruising.

Oh, was she ready for some Starbucks.

**Hi?!**

**So I decided to update the story today because I had absolutely nothing to do, and was on fanfiction sites all day. Hope you guys enjoy this little chapter!**

** Ciao,**

** Bridgette**


	3. Huh?

He jumps into his "Juliet" or in other words his 1968 Volkswagen Beetle.

He thought Juliet would be the perfect name for "her" because coincidentally his favorite movie was shot in that year; "Romeo and Juliet".

He was surprisingly happy that nothing had happen to his tiny,_ weary, fragile_ car while he was driving.

Bouncing out of the vehicle with a force in his step, he enters the one and only Starbucks.

While opening the door, he sees a far too familiar stature from a distance coming his way, but proceeds to walk in anyway, because at that moment his stomach made a growling sound.

Vibrant as ever, she jumps down the last step and begins to exit her apartment building, but she had to check the mail first because, after all she was Laura

Pretty much trudging out of the apartment building, she was finally free from the disastrous morning she had.

Sighing a bit, she strolls along letting the cool wind be her guide on that beautiful fall morning.

As she nears Starbucks, she begins to think of all the delicious drinks they have and her face visibly lights up like a little child in a candy store.

She begins to open the door, but can't help but notice the blond figure in the corner of her eye, she simply enters because she can't wait to order.

Bold smirk; check. He flashes a wink at a "hungry" blond, which sends her into a frenzy of driving her hand to the back of her head, biting her lip uncontaniably, and a lustful grimace directed at the blond Greek God (except he wasn't Greek ... or a God).

He slowly turns on his heal, giving an innocent smug smile.

Not long after, the smell of pickles trace the room, causing him to puke in his mouth.

He turns around to see "her".

She steadily makes her way to the counter not realizing that the blond she saw earlier was ... "him".

"Hello ... ma'am what would you like to order?" the annoyed waitress asks with a roll of her eyes.

She slowly looks up from her flip phone. Her face turns from a surprising blush to a death glare shot at him.

"Um ... give me a pumpkin ... latte ... yep" she says nervously.

"Decaf espresso please ..." he says and quickly after he adds "I'll be paying for the both of us".

Her face softens. "You really don't have to do that" she says quietly.

"Sorry" he says giving her a sincere smile.

She had a confused look on her face.

"About the ... you know ... want to sit down?" he offers.

"Sure" she says uneasy about what she's getting herself into.

To Be Continued ...

**Author's Note:**

**What did you think? Leave a review telling me :)! I noticed someone found it hard to understand the story, so I came up with something for all of you to remember while reading the mysterious parts of the story, Rosss' "POV" will always be first and Laura's "POV" will always be second. I may not visibly write it out, but his will be first and hers will be second, and if I decide to write it from my personal point of view, it will be third. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting! It honestly means a lot to me :)! Love ya'****  
**

** Ciao,**

** Bridgette**


	4. Deal

As he drinks his coffee, the hot drink dribbled down his firm chin making him cringe, he quickly swipes it away with his tongue.

Although he considered himself an "adult", he had always known, deep down inside, that he was a kid at heart.

All he could do was think about her for that short period of time she was gone.

She was just so interesting, although he didn't exactly know who she was.

Her adorable pale face was filled with freckles and she had a natural pink flush to her cheeks. The natural light hitting her face made her look so ... beautiful.

He watched as she made her way to the table and grinned slightly when he could see her face in full view.

She took a sip of her all time favorite latte, taking a moment to reminisce about the last time she had it.

It warmed her up all over again, never failing to please her.

Her eyes were fixated on the blond boy whom she was destined to find out the name of.

He was so dark, which only made her want to lurk into his "cave".

"So ... the water issue." he draws out.

"What about it?" she said curiously.

"Nothing. Next topic. Introduction?" he says looking down at his hands as a source to let her know it was her turn to talk.

"What exactly is your name? ... if you don't mind me asking" she raises her eyebrow and he copies her action, soon little giggles escape her mouth, but she soon returns to serious mode so he didn't think she was flirting.

This was strictly business.

"What's yours" he retaliated.

"Okay how about we do this ... on the count of 1,2,3 we say our names at the same exact time?" she smiles to herself thinking about how cheesy and childish that had sounded.

"1, 2" she says before continuing " 3 ... Laura" and soon after "he" responds "Ross".

" Laura? Really? You look more like an ... Ashley" he says sarcastically, knowing that Laura was the perfect title for the "weird girl".

"Ross? Really?" she mimicked " you look more like an a-" she was cut off by his loud slurping.

"So I still don't get what you were so upset about?" he says amused by her facial expression.

"Your impossible"

"Sure about that?"

"Definitely"

"Let's make a deal" he declares

"What kind of deal?"

He brought his face down to her ear "meet me at my place around 7:30" with that he turned around to leave.

Why was he so damn mysterious?

In a heartbeat she ran up to him, not knowing what she was about to do.

"Deal" she says

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

**Hey!?**

**If you read this, thank you so much and if you don't mind, leave a review telling me what you personally thought of the chapter. I wanted to also point out that the fifth chapter will be in Ross and Laura's perspective. **

** Ciao, **

** Bridgette**

**PS. I know some people are offended by certain words, so if you don't like the word "damn" just replace it with "dang". I'm not a fluent curser, which is not a word haha, but I just thought it had fit in with the story :)!**


	5. Fin (ola)

Author's Note: The first paragraph (five-seven sentences) are Ross's "POV", while the second is Laura's "POV". Sorry you had to wait so long, it has been a pretty hectic weekend for me. I have a presentation due on Thursday ... so the next time I'll probably update is ... Friday or Saturday.

* * *

Geez, what was taking her so long.

My offer was pretty good, any other girl would've thrown their hands down to such a pleasing "present".

Then again, she wasn't any other girl.

**Starbucks** was great and you bought her coffee. _How cliche of you Ross._

_There was just something wrong with her. I for one, am irresistible. _

_Not that it irked me or anything that she had yet to notice it._

God damn, where was she.

* * *

What a pleasant morning.

Girl Fridays. I mean I have pity on them, because they get looked at as some kind of ... sluts.

It's an injustice, all right.

Finola.

We walked hand in hand, and ever so often I'd look down at her.

Fin was a rather quiet little one.

We'd spend most of our days in **Barnes and Nobles** going through tons of **Doctor Seus** books and laughing at every colorful page.

Amy was so lucky to have such an awesome chipmunk who came in fun size.

She was as best as a best friend comes, especially living in the cold city.

Twenty year olds don't make friends that easily.

When we reached the apartment building, I opened up the door and caught a fresh whiff of cat litter mixed with air freshener.

Nothing like home sweet home.

Once we passed cat central, we hit the 1920s flappers.

Hurrying pass the kicking legs, we finally stopped at my apartment.

Quickly throwing on my pyjamas, I get out my pink sweater and throw it to her hoping that I hadn't broken anything.

I chuckle a little remembering how I wore it every single day in the 90s.

My goodness, did I have to unpack.

* * *

Anything in the **bold** font basically means I do not own it.


	6. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I know this is a really short chapter, but I think you guys are going to like the seventh chapter a lot! Also, I've been working on some ideas for my second chapter in my recent fanfiction; "All It Takes" (you should definitely check it out). But, I think I've said everything really, right?**

**Remember to review!**

** Ciao, Bridgette :D**

* * *

He knocks on the door hard and fast.

"Who is it?" she muffled through the extreme amount of blankets surrounding her and Fin.

"ROSS SHOR LYNCH" he screamed out intentionally, causing her ears to set aflame.

"Hey -" she paused abruptly trying to rack her brain, "the rondevu ... with the blond." her face turning as red as a tomato, she suddenly realized that she had just thought aloud. Again.

Her blush soon faded once she noticed he was in the same predicament. "So ... um, are you 'gonna come in and discuss this plan of yours." she gives him a small grin.

She walks into her tiny apartment leading the way, she plopped herself right next to Fin, "Fin this is Ross Shor Lynch, or in other words my impatient neighbor."

"Yet, I'm still left clueless to who she is" he says sarcastically while rubbing his pretend beard in the way detectives did when trying to solve a case, he had not a hint of regret in his voice.

"Ross this is Fin, the most unusual four year old you'll know but she happens to be adorable, so it works out."

"ehT ssoR dik dna I lliw eb thgir kcab ... ro ta tsael I epoh os." she said referring to the language Fin and her made up which consisted of reverse wording.

"Ko" Fin replied in an almost inaudible voice.

Once they were safely secured in the kitchen room, far away from Fin, they sat down. "So, what'd you want to talk about, I mean I barely know you but I'll be adventurous and take a chance, after all, it was part of my new year resolution three years ago, which I successfully failed at." she gave him a blank stare her eyes twitching with anticipation.

"Wow ... someone's talkative, by that I mean you." he said with a snicker.

"Oh trust me I understand sarcasm, change that, I'm the queen of it" she dragged out rather awkwardly than expected.

He gave her the most intense stare there could possibly be, which soon lead into a trance. What could he say, she was one aspect of hypnosis.

Although she was a pretty weird one, her beauty was almost ineffable. Her hair always seemed to cascade down her back in an almost unnatural way; beyond perfect, when you would look at her you'd see her big chocolate brown eyes, but in the moonlight' s shadow, you could see her chestnut orbs turn a beautiful shade of green.

"Hello Earth to Ross" her voice soft and smooth. He had stayed quiet for the past several minutes, she was literally biting her cupid's bow in suspense.

"Maybe I should tell you tomorrow ... think it through a little bit" his face softens a little bit but it soon returns to its familiar smirk. He swerves back into the dining room and she can't help but let out a chuckle.

"Hey Ross -" she manages to say.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked with confusion written all over his face.

"For Starbucks"

They both break out into a fit of laughter, both from individual inside jokes.

"You 're very welcome." he walks away giving a wave of the hand.


End file.
